


Summertime

by s0dica



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, One Shot, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Slice of Life, basically just one shots of the gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: basically just one-shots of the gang! maybe i’ll add del and ace but for now it’ll just be the main four. will contain fluff, angst, NO smut ot ships. enjoy !also title has nothing to do w the one shots i just love the song by the zombies
Relationships: Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals & Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 30





	1. Plastic Beach

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoy the first chapter. i’ll be posting notes at the beginning for every chapter saying what it’ll contain. 
> 
> WARNINGS: angst, swearing, minor blood.

“How _could_ you—”

Murdoc stumbled backwards as the Japanese girl—no, woman—stomped angrily towards him. His face was twisted in shocked, jaw wide open as he stared at the young woman who used to be such a small child.

“You fucking replaced me?” Noodle screamed at him.

She held the head of her counterpart, Cyborg Noodle, in her hand. Her tan skin was coated in slick oil, the same oil running down Cyborg’s face. The cyborg’s eyes were lifeless, wires coming out of its neck.

The man simply kept staring at Noodle. The girl he considered his daughter was all grown up now, not a pre-teen who played a GameBoy and sang ‘DARE’, but a woman who was staring daggers at him, murder glinting in her eyes.

“You’re not even going to say anything?!” She shrieked again, and her voice wobbled. “I spent so much time out there searching for you guys and this is what you do instead of searching for me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes. Anger dissolved into woe.

The bruise on her cheek looked so purple and ugly. If only he could give her an ice pack—

Noodle sucked in a deep breath. “Why would you replace me?”

Her voice broke Murdoc’s heart—or what was left of it. Years of guilt, anger and booze beat him down into the ground. He tried so hard to find Noodle, but he never did.

Hope faded away.

And it was all his fault that she’d gotten lost in the first place.

Noodle kept staring, but there was no more fury behind them. Instead, melancholy replaced that fury.

Tears streaked down her bloodied and bruised cheeks. Her lips trembled.

“I thought you loved me,” she sobbed. She dropped Cyborg’s head. Murdoc watched as it rolled away, dirt and ocean sticking to its face.

Noodle collapsed, hands covering her face as she sobbed brokenly. The sound of the shore receding back into the sea was all that was heard, besides the woman’s cries. Seagulls flew around, and the wind blew.

He would’ve bent down and comforted her. He should’ve. He should’ve told her he missed her so much and he spent an eternity searching for her. How much he loved her as a daughter.

He should’ve been there for her.

Murdoc instead just stood there, staring at the crying woman. 

And he walked away, heart pounding, sweating profusely as he clutched his turtleneck.

He had to escape. The pirates would be back soon.

As he climbed into the submarine, he looked back one more time.

Noodle simply stared at him, but he knew she wasn’t in this world.

He closed the door, and left.


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO WARNINGS

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky. 

Kong Studios stood silent and calm as the storm raged outside. Lightning flashed through the windows, and in one room, Noodle jumped underneath her blanket. 

She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, clutching the blanket. Kong Studios shook as thunder cracked once more in the dead of night. 

Noodle shrieked, placing the blanket over her body and running out into the hallway. Abandoning her room, she contemplated which band member she should go to. 

Would they get angry? She knew 2D was passed out on pills, most likely... and Russel was a heavy sleeper. 

She bit her lip as she walked through the endless maze of the studio, her destination on her mind: Murdoc's room. 

Her feet pitter-pattered across the cold floor, and she squeaked, not expecting it to feel freezing. As she ran through the hallways, she kept whimpering, the thunder and lightning terrifying her.

It seemed like such a silly fear, but to a child, it seemed like the worst thing in the world.

Noodle stopped. She had reached Murdoc's door. She reached for the door knob, but hesitated. What if Murdoc got angry? She didn't like it when he got mad. 

She took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. 

The room was dark, and surprisingly clean, except for a few beer bottles here and there. Considering Murdoc's disgusting habits, it kind of shocked her. 

She quietly closed the door behind her, and made her way to the bed in the middle of the room. 

She struggled to get on top of the bed, but when she did, she was met with a sleeping Murdoc. 

"Murdoc! 目を覚ます!" She whispered harshly. 

The bassist grumbled, slowly opening his eyes. 

"Noodle?" He asked, voice groggy with sleep. "What're you doin' here?" 

Noodle mentally sighed with relief, glad he didn't lash out at her. 

"眠れない..." The guitarist whispered. Thunder rumbled again, and Noodle yelped, pulling through blanket she had over her head. 

She heard a small chuckle, and she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Couldn't Murdoc see she was scared?! 

A hand lifted the blanket from her head gently, and she was met with a smiling Murdoc. "It's alright, love. It's just a storm. Here." 

He scooted over, and Noodle grinned as she cuddled up next to him. 

Murdoc groaned. "Alright, don't get TOO comfortable." 

Noodle giggled, before yawning. Her eyes closed sleepily, and she fell asleep not long after.

Murdoc sighed. "Sleep well, Noodle. 

He closed his eyes, and let sleep take him as well. 

X

Noodle awoke to a flash. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as she woke up fully. What she saw confused her.

It was Russel and 2D, snickering as they held a camera in their hands.

"What are you two bloody idiots doin'?!" 

Noodle turned to see Murdoc sitting up in bed, scowling. She stifled a laugh, and that seemed to soften the bassist a bit more.

"It was cute!" 2D defended himself, his tooth gap showing as he grinned. "Did the storm scare yew, Noods?" 

"はい!" Noodle replied. Murdoc grumbled.

"It's just a one time thing, it was just so she would stop yappin'." 

Russel chuckled. "Sure, man. Sure."

"Now, c'mon! Russ 'nd I made breakfast," 2D said cheerfully, walking out of the room. Noodle could faintly hear Russel correct him with, "I'm the one who made breakfast, 'D. You just made a bowl of cereal."

Noodle turned to look at Murdoc, who simply scowled at the door as the other two band members left. 

“Thank you!” 

Murdoc widened his eyes and turned. Noodle kept a straight face on. “What’d you say?”

“Thank you for letting me sleep here, at night! Thunder was scary,” she said in broken English. Murdoc laughed.

“You’re gettin’ better at your English, love!” He said, and Noodle giggled.

The bassist stood up and stretched, and then turned to grin at Noodle with his sharp teeth. 

“Let’s go eat breakfast, eh?”


	3. Of Bruises & Tears

They sat side by side on the shore of Plastic Beach. 

The sun was setting, the sky a mixture of purples, pinks and oranges. The orange and pink clouds looked like strokes of a paintbrush, delicate and precise. 

2D held his knees loosely to his chest, white eyes staring absentmindedly at the horizon. 

The faint sounds of the sea lapping against the shore, the seagulls crying out as they flew above them, the gentle breeze... The singer supposed this was the first time he’s felt truly calm during his stay on the island.

Murdoc sat beside him. Hunched over, holding a bottle of beer while the other arm rested against his leg. 

No words were said. Both didn’t know if there was anything to be said.

2D’s fingers ghosted the fresh bruise on his cheek. He was sure it was an ugly mixture of purple and blue. He winced as he accidentally pressed it.

It smelled like salt. The shore reached his feet, washing over them. The water was warm, comforting.

“I’m...” Murdoc started. 

The blue-haired man didn’t react; he simply kept staring at the horizon. If the mood wasn’t so crestfallen, the bassist would crack a joke about how 2D had a thousand yard stare.

Murdoc cleared his throat. Skin prickled with anxiety, with guilt, with shame.

“I didn’t mean it.”

He was clearly referring to the dark bruise on his cheek. 

No response. 

“Stu, please—”

A faint whisper.

“You always say that.” 

The satanist felt his heart sink like a rock. Did he even have a heart, he wondered? 

2D clutched his knees tighter, closer to his chest. He looked so tired, so exhausted. The dark bags under his eyes, the disheveled hair, the way his eyelids looked puffy and red from crying.

“I used to admire you. Even if you ran me over, even if you insulted me.”

Murdoc’s head filled with countless thoughts. He didn’t have the courage to speak, so he simply listened. 

“Noodle’s gone. Russel’s gone. You replaced her with a robot—,” Murdoc flinched, “—and you-you—“

2D’s lips wobbled. The bassist could see he was holding back tears. He reached out, to comfort him.

He didn’t expect the singer to jump back.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He shouted. Tears were freely running down his cheeks. Hands clenched tightly, brows knit together in... anger? sadness?

“You fucking ruined everything,” he sobbed. The sight was heartbreaking. Puffy eyes and wet cheeks, lips struggling not to turn into an outright frown. 

Murdoc didn’t defend himself. He felt he deserved it. 

“I hate you.”

The words were spat with such venom, such malice. Before the bassist could even react, 2D was already stomping away towards the building on the island.

Murdoc sat there. He took a swig of his beer.

It smelled like salt. The seagulls cried above him. 

And in that moment, he truly felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i haven’t updated in a long time! i’m very busy atm and i haven’t had much motivation to write lol. but here’s ANOTHER plastic beach one shot! i might make more, and i apologize bc it’s my favorite phase! i’ll try to make fics of other phases. anyway i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
